Hanya aku, musuh mu!
by BXian
Summary: Hanya aku yang harus kau lihat. Hanya aku, musuh mu, Park Chanyeol! CHANBAEK/YAOI/ONESHOOT


**CHANBAEK**

 **YAOI - ONESHOOT**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Sialan! Enyah saja kau pendek!"

"Hey! Harusnya kau yang enyah, tempatmu bukan di planet ini! Dan aku tidak pendek _dumbass_!!"

"Ya, kau pendek! Dasar tidak tahu diri!"

Meski hari-harinya dipenuhi oleh sumpah serapah, makian, dan teriakan dari pemuda yang sialnya sahabatnya sendiri, Do Kyungsoo masih belum terbiasa. Oh atau mungkin ia tak akan pernah terbiasa. Ia mendengus kasar melihat pertengkaran sahabatnya dengan pemuda bertubuh tinggi. Oh kenapa dia harus hidup dengan orang-orang tak punya rasa malu ini?

"Apa kalian masih belum selesai? Jika belum, silahkan selesaikan di tempat lain, karena ANTRIAN SEMAKIN PANJANG DAN KALIAN DENGAN TIDAK TAHU DIRINYA MALAH BERTENGKAR DISAAT JAM ISTIRAHAT MULAI BERAKHIR! OH YA TUHAN! APA KESALAHAN YANG TELAH KU PERBUAT DIKEHIDUPAN SEBELUMNYA HINGGA HIDUPKU DIPENUHI ORANG-ORANG ANEH SEPERTI MEREKA?!!"

Tak peduli jika ia dianggap gila karena berteriak seperti kesetanan, ia hanya kesal, terlalu kesal pada dua makhluk yang sedari dulu selalu bertengkar.

"Dan aku doakan semoga kalian berjodoh suatu hari nanti. Aku bersumpah!"

Oh, itu adalah kalimat terhoror yang pernah Baekhyun dengar. Ia bergidik ngeri dan memandang musuhnya yang ternyata juga memandangnya jijik.

"Ewh~ Itu tak akan terjadi Kyungsoo-ya, karena, oh yang benar saja. Aku? Dengan makhluk kelebihan kalsium ini? Berjodoh? Ewh~"

"Dan percayalah, Byun. Karena aku pun tak sudi hidup berdampingan dengan makhluk penggila _eyeliner_ sepertimu."

"Kau pikir aku sudi hah? Apalagi kuping abnormal dan suara ahjussi mesum-mu itu! Itu mengganggu mata ku, kau tahu?"

Dan _yeah_ , itu berlanjut hingga jam istirahat berakhir. Dengan Kyungsoo yang mengerang kesal karena perutnya tak sempat diisi apapun.

e)(o

Sebenarnya Chanyeol dan Baekhyun pun tak tahu menahu apa yang mendasari mereka hingga selalu bertengkar saat bertemu atau tak sengaja berpapasan. Ini hanya sebuah kesalahan saat pertemuan mereka terjadi, saat Baekhyun tak sengaja mengatai Chanyeol mempunyai tinggi badan dan telinga abnormal dan aneh dengan suara keras disaat kelas pertama mereka menjadi murid SHS. Baekhyun tak sadar mengucapkan kalimat itu dengan keras hingga berakhir dengan Chanyeol menyerang balik mengatainya pendek, berwajah seperti wanita, dan penggila _eyeliner_ yang menjijikan dan yeah pertengkaran itu pun hanya berhenti saat keduanya ditendang keluar oleh sang guru karena membuat gaduh kelasnya.

Berlanjut saat Chanyeol tak sengaja melempari kepala Baekhyun dengan bola basket, saat Baekhyun tak sengaja menumpahkan susu _strawberry_ pada seragam Chanyeol, saat Chanyeol tak sengaja menumpahkan _eyeliner_ yang baru Baekhyun beli, saat Baekhyun tak sengaja merobek kaus olahraga Chanyeol dan masih banyak ketidaksengajaan yang disengajakan oleh mereka.

Sebenarnya ini terlalu menjengkelkan bagi Kyungsoo yang disetujui oleh Luhan bahwa setiap pertengkaran mereka selalu berdampak buruk baginya. Atau juga mungkin bagi kedua sahabat Chanyeol, Sehun dan Jongin. Pertengkaran mereka terlalu kekanakan, tak mendasar, hal yang biasa bagi orang lain akan selalu mengasikan bagi mereka untuk dipertentangkan hingga menimbulkan pertengkaran tak berguna. Sedikit banyaknya membuat Luhan heran, kenapa sampai saat ini pertengkaran keduanya tak pernah berakhir adu tinju. Oh atau belum.

"H-hyung...Baek hyung...Mobil..Hyung..." Kedatangan Taeyong- _hoobae_ mereka- yang ngos-ngosan seperti dikejar hantu membuat mereka mengernyit heran. "Ada apa Tae? Kenapa dengan mobilku?" Suara lembut Baekhyun membuat Taeyong menelan ludah gugup, karena setelah ini ia yakin, suara lembut itu akan berubah menjadi teriakan penuh murka. "Sepertinya kau harus melihatnya sendiri."

Dan ya, saat ketiga sunbae cantik itu pergi dengan terheran dari ruang kelas untuk melihat apa yang terjadi dengan mobil Baekhyun, terdengar teriakan histeris dari lelaki bermata _puppy_.

"DAMN YOU PARK!!"

e)(o

"Biar ku tebak, apa hari ini kau memenangkan lotre jutaan won hingga menampilkan senyuman idiot itu?"

"Oh tidak Jongin, kurasa ini gara-gara Chanyeol berhasil terbebas dari Yoora _noona_ yang memaksanya untuk menemani belanja kemarin."

"Oh benarkah?"

Sang empu yang sedang dibicarakan hanya memutar bola mata jengah. Terlalu malas mengindahkan kedua sahabatnya, ia kembali terfokus pada gitar kesayangan yang berada dipangkuannya. Oh bukan tanpa alasan senyuman itu muncul dan jika kedua sahabatnya memperhatikan, senyuman itu lebih terasa seperti sebuah seringai kemenangan.

"O-oh Chanyeol, dengan tangan mengepal, wajah memerah Baekhyun berjalan kemari dan akan sampai dalam tiga lang-" Terlambat. Sebelum Oh Sehun berhasil menyelesaikan kalimatnya, dengan langkah lebar Baekhyun-di ikuti Kyungsoo dan Luhan yang berwajah khawatir-sudah sampai pada meja mereka.

Dan hal yang tak mereka duga, tangan lentik Baekhyun dengan kasar merebut gitar yang berada dipangkuan Chanyeol dan langsung membantingnya pada meja kantin yang sedang Chanyeol tempati.

Suasana kantin yang tadinya ricuh seketika berubah sunyi, semua terkesiap. Hal biasa bagi mereka saat melihat Park Chanyeol dan Byun Baekhyun terlibat pertengkaran atau sebenarnya hanya adu mulut yang menghabiskan suara karena saling meneriaki satu sama lain.

Namun ada yang berbeda kali ini, Baekhyun terlihat benar-benar-benar marah. Dengan sorot mata penuh kebencian ia kembali membanting gitar Chanyeol dihadapan sang empunya hingga hancur.

Seakan tak puas, Baekhyun membanting gitar itu ke lantai dan menginjaknya.

Jongin dan Sehun langsung menyadari pandangan sahabatnya yang menggelap, meski ekspresi Chanyeol hanya datar dan terlihat tenang, mereka berdua mengetahui satu hal; Chanyeol dan sikap tenangnya bukanlah perpaduan yang bagus.

"Apa masalahmu, Byun?"

Terdengar santai dan tenang, Baekhyun mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Selama pertengkaran yang pernah terjadi, untuk kali ini Baekhyun merasa dipermainkan. Benar-benar dipermainkan, seolah kemarahan dan perbuatannya menghancurkan gitar dan rusaknya mobilnya bukanlah apa-apa bagi Chanyeol.

Oh, Luhan merutuki pemikiran yang sempat terlintas dalam benaknya saat itu yang mengenai mengapa pertengkaran Baekhyun dan Chanyeol tak pernah berakhir adu tinju. Dan sialnya saat ini di depan matanya, pemikiran itu terrealisasikan.

"Atas apa yang telah kau perbuat dan kau bertanya apa masalahku, tidakkah itu terdengar idiot Park?" Ada sedikit perasaan lega saat tangannya meninju rahang lelaki yang selalu menjadi permasalahan dalam hidupnya. Meski saat menarik kerah lehernya hingga membuat raksasa itu berdiri memerlukan tenaga yang sedikit banyak karena oh tentu saja, perbedaan tubuh yang sangat signifikan.

Dengan tenang Chanyeol mengusap sudut bibirnya yang berdarah. Sikap yang Chanyeol yakini akan membuat Baekhyun semakin murka, oh karena itulah yang Chanyeol nantikan. "Aku tidak akan memulai jika bukan kau yang terlebih dahulu melakukannya."

"Persetan! Kau menghancurkan mobilku dan itu permasalahannya!"

Tentu, karena sedikit banyaknya yang Chanyeol tahu, mobil _ferrari_ yang dihancurkannya tadi pagi adalah hadiah dari kedua orang tua Baehyun sebelum keluarganya hancur berantakan.

"Oh lihat! Siapa yang berbicara saat dua menit yang lalu dia menghancurkan gitarku."

Dan karena Baekhyun tahu, gitar yang dihancurkannya tadi adalah pemberian ibu Chanyeol sebelum dia meninggal.

Alasan yang cukup kuat mengapa mereka melakukan itu.

"Kau melakukan kesalahan dan itu permasalahannya!" Sebelum Baekhyun dapat mencerna perkataan Chanyeol, wajahnya sudah lebih dulu bergeser ke kanan dengan rahang yang mati rasa. Tak mempedulikan pekikan Luhan dan Kyungsoo dan tulang rahangnya yang seakan bergeser, dengan cepat ia mencoba melayangkan pukulan pada rahang Chanyeol yang sialnya berhasil ditangkap dan tangannya dipelintir kebelakang dengan tangan yang lain dicengkeram hingga badannya berbalik, merapat membelakangi Chanyeol.

Hembusan napas panas Chanyeol mengenai permukaan belakang leher Baekhyun yang sensitif. Sang empu bergidik, mencoba melepaskan cengkraman pada tangannya. "Berengsek kau Park!" Kekehan Chanyeol didekat telinganya membuat amarah Baekhyun berhamburan. "Itu adalah nama tengahku."

Dan tanpa diduga Baekhyun dengan sekuat tenaga mengangkat tubuh Chanyeol dengan punggungnya dan membantingnya kelantai hingga menimbulkan pekikan dari semua orang tak terkecuali Kyungsoo dan Luhan yang sedang dijaga oleh Jongin dan Sehun, berjaga-jaga kalau terlibat perkelahian Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mengerang. _Sial! Itu sakit!_

Belum selesai dari keterkejutan nya akan dirinya yang bisa terbanting oleh pemuda mungil yang bahkan ukuran tubuhnya dua kali lebih kecil darinya. Baekhyun dengan cepat menduduki perut Chanyeol dan melayangkan pukulan pada rahang lelaki bermarga Park.

Suasana semakin ricuh. Semua penghuni kantin terfokus pada sosok pemuda jangkung anak pemilik sekolah dan pemuda mungil anak dari donatur terbesar disekolahnya yang sedang bergulat. Tak ada yang bisa berbuat apa-apa. Tak ada yang berani memanggil guru ataupun petugas sekolah saat Kim Jongin meneriaki mereka jika tak ingin kehidupan di sekolah nya menjadi berantakan.

"Tidak kah kau harus melakukan sesuatu tuan Oh?" Luhan mendelik sinis sembari mencoba melepaskan rengkuhan Oh Sehun pada tubuhnya. Sehun malah semakin mengeratkan rengkuhannya, hitung-hitung memanfaatkan kesempatan. "Oh aku ingin sekali, tapi sepertinya Chanyeol tak akan suka. Dan aku tak ingin wajah ku babak belur. Tidak, terimakasih."

"Sahabat macam apa kau? Lepaskan! Kim Jongin keparat!" Kyungsoo menjerit, meronta dari pelukan Kim Jongin yang sedang kesusahan. "Baekhyun dan Chanyeol tak akan mati. Chanyeol tak akan membuat itu terjadi, jadi bisakah kau diam Kyungsoo. Ya Tuhan! Kenapa tenagamu besar sekali padahal badanmu kecil." Jongin menjerit saat rambut nya dijambak oleh Kyungsoo brutal.

Ditengah kericuhan yang sedang terjadi. Chanyeol menangkap lengan Baekhyun yang akan melayangkan pukulannya lagi. Hidung dan sudut bibirnya berdarah, rahangnya mati rasa. Pukulan Baekhyun tak main-main, disamping karena dia adalah ketua club Hapkido. Dengan cepat dia membalik keadaan, memutar tubuhnya hingga kini Baekhyun berada dibawahnya. Lengan lelaki pendek dibawahnya ia bawa keatas kepala sang empu yang sedang meronta, kakinya ia tahan menggunakan lutut.

"Sialan, Byun! Tenagamu ya Tuhan~" Chanyeol mendesah kasar, ditatap nya sang musuh yang sedang memutar bola mata. "Aku tak akan menjadi ketua Hapkido jika tenagaku lemah, bodoh!"

"Fuck! Lepaskan berengsek!"

Chanyeol tersenyum mengejek. Meski wajahnya berlebam dan berdarah, dengan rambut sehitam jelaga berantakan yang memperlihatkan dahinya, Chanyeol malah terlihat sangat seksi, ditambah seringai yang terpatri pada bibirnya, oh jangan lupakan lelehan keringatnya. Dan sialan! Baekhyun malah terpesona sesaat setelah dia sadar bahwa jarak wajahnya dengan si Park _fucking_ Chanyeol menipis.

" Jangan bercanda. Setelah kau merusak gitarku, kau meminta aku untuk melepaskanmu? Lucu sekali."

"Jika kau tidak lupa, kau yang lebih dulu menghancurkan mobilku, keparat!" Baekhyun berteriak, entah untuk menghilangkan rasa gugup atau amarah, karena..HELL! Hidung mereka bersentuhan, deru napas bersautan. Dan sial, dia gelagapan saat Chanyeol menempelkan dahi mereka berdua.

"Menjauh." Lirihnya. Ia tak kuat jika harus sedekat ini dengan lelaki diatasnya. Chanyeol memejamkan mata, begitu pula Baekhyun. Bibir terbuka dengan napas yang saling bersautan.

"Baekhyun. Baekhyun. Baekhyun. Baekhyun. Baekhyun. Baekhyun. Baekhyun. Baekhyun. Baekhyun. Baekyun. Baekhyun. Baekhyun. Baekhyun. Baekhyun. Baekhyun. Baekhyun. Baekhyun. Baekhyun. Baekhyun. Baekyun." Chanyeol terlihat frustrasi saat menyebutkan nama Baekhyun berkali-kali.

Di rasa keadaan mulai melenceng jauh, Sehun menyuruh semua orang untuk membubarkan diri. "Kuharap kalian cukup pintar jika ingin menyebarkan kejadian ini dan melaporkannya pada guru!" Jongin memperingati. Semua orang mulai menjauh walau enggan. Mereka tidak bodoh, mengunci mulut rapat-rapat lebih baik dari pada berakhir menyesal dan sengsara.

Tinggal tersisa Sehun, Jongin, Kyungsoo dan Luhan. Saat mereka berbalik untuk melihat dua musuh bebuyutan, mata mereka malah disuguhkan pemandangan yang mencengangkan.

Sejak kapan dua musuh itu saling berpagutan lidah?!!

Baekhyun mengerang saat Chanyeol menyusupkan lidah diantara belah bibirnya. Dia tak tahu pasti, saat setelah Chanyeol mendesahkan namanya dengan frustrasi, bibir keparat itu sudah memperkosa bibir perawannya dengan beringas. Ia terkejut, tentu saja.

Mana ada musuh yang mencium bibir musuhnya?

Lidah Chanyeol begitu piawai mengobrak-abrik mulutnya. Dengan pikiran kekanakan, karena tak ingin kalah dan mencoba mendominasi, Baekhyun membalas ciuman itu dengan tak kalah panasnya. Ralat! Panas apanya? Dia masih amatiran, bahkan ini adalah ciuman pertamanya. Hanya karena tak ingin kalah dari musuhnya, ia melakukannya dengan berantakan membuat Chanyeol terkekeh dan melepaskan pagutan sebelum menghisap lidah Baekhyun dengan kasar, membuat sang empu nya melenguh.

Napas keduanya saling bersahutan dengan benang saliva yang masih terhubung diantara kedua bibir itu. Obsidian Chanyeol memandang sendu pada hazel Baekhyun yang perlahan terbuka. Obsidian bertemu hazel. Mereka terpaku.

"Berapa lama lagi aku harus menunggu?" Chanyeol memecah keheningan, perkataannya membuat Baekhyun mengerutkan kening.

"Menunggumu untuk bisa melihatku." Baekhyun memandang kedua obsidian yang memancarkan luka. Ia tak mengerti. Apa-apaan ini? Apa ini rencana lain Chanyeol untuk menjahilinya.

Baekhyun terkekeh geli. "Berhenti bercanda. Raut wajahmu sungguh menggelー" Lumatan kecil. Baekhyun terhenyak. Tatapan musuh yang selalu mengganggunya itu berbeda dari biasanya. Melembut dan terlihat terluka.

"Apa sesulit itu?" Terdengar lirih.

"Apa?"

"Melihatku. Apa sesulit itu?" Kecupan pada mata.

"Aku selalu melihatmu. Kau selalu menggangguku setiap hari, bagaimana mungkin aku tidak melihatmu?" Hidung.

"Kau tahu bukan itu yang ku maksud." Bibir.

Bibir tebal Chanyeol hanya menempel pada bibir Baekhyun. Keduanya berpandangan, sebelum Baekhyun memejamkan mata. Ia tak sanggup.

"Yeol~"

"Ya?"

"Aku tak bisa!" Baekhyun rengkuh tubuh diatasnya. Menyembunyikan wajahnya pada perpotongan leher lelaki yang lebih tinggi.

"Melihatmu akan membuatku sakit. Melihatmu akan membuatku terjatuh," Chanyeol balas merengkuh erat tubuh dibawahnya. "Yeol~ Terjatuh itu menyakitkan."

Chanyeol tak tahu harus membalas apa. Dadanya berdenyut nyeri melebihi luka pada wajahnya yang babak belur. Apa tak ada kesempatan untuknya?

Tapi Baekhyun melupakan satu hal.

"Kalau begitu, mari terjatuh bersama. Mari merasakan sakit yang mampu membuat akal kehilangan warasnya. Baekhyun~ Mari sekarat bersama sampai hanya aku yang mampu kau lihat, hanya aku yang mampu kau gapai. Hanya aku."

Park Chanyeol bukanlah sosok yang sudi menerima kekalahan. Meski pada sosok yang telah merampas tandas hatinya sekalipun. Jika hanya merusak mobil berharga milik pencuri hatinya pun bisa ia lakukan, kenapa membuat Baekhyun agar hanya melihatnya menjadi permasalahan?

"Karena hanya aku yang harus kau lihat. Aku. Bukan orang lain. Aku, Park Chanyeol. Bukan Shim Changmin yang berani-beraninya mengajak kau jalan kemarin." Chanyeol menyeringai tanpa sepengetahuan Baekhyun. "Karena kau milikku. Hanya aku."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Alurnya kok maksa banget ya? Pengen ngelanjutin yang Cowok Pojokan, tapi gak ada ide sama sekali:' Gue gak bikin plot soalnya, jadi yaa gitu stuck ditempat. Ya sudahlah!

 **CHANBAEK IS REAL**


End file.
